Musician of Sorrow
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Ellen Walker joins the Noah family when the Earl found her. Now that the Order had their eyes on her, they wish to take her back as their "subject". Lies and Truths mix and separate between the two sides, relating to Ellen past. Pokerpair, FEM!Allen. ADOPTED BY Tristian Sly Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own any D. Gray Man, those belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Summary: Ellen Walker, a young 15-year old girl who is broken yet she continues to walk forward to the path she wishes, despite having an Innocence. Now The Dark Order had located her and wants to bring her back as their 'subject' . Ellen joins the Noah family since they offer her family and a home for her to call it since her foster father had died. Now both sides at the Holy War, Ellen starts to regain her memories and once old 'self', but she still Ellen, right?

Warning: Poker Pair Tyki x Fem! Allen. Family pairings- Noah x Fem! Allen. Slight Yullen. Some Allen moments.

Thank you my first three reviewers; MnMsRoKaNdPoKeRpAiR, who suggested for an idea of the story and I loved it, thank you. NotAloneKitty, who voted for Ellen to join the Noah and my favorite PokerPair author, Kithren, who also voted for Noah as the same reason as NotAloneKitty.

I thank you. Ariagoutou and enjoy the first chapter for now.

* * *

December 25, year unknown in Britian, in a graveyard...

Under the gray, dull skies, a lone grave-stone close to a old, lifeless tree it's branches persistently reach out toward something. A young boy, but the better term would be for girl as she is a girl through her appearance really boyish: tangled, messy brown hair in a ponytail, ragged stripped clothing, a giant glove on her left hand, dirt covered her from head to toe, and her eyes, her mercury eyes were dull, nothing shone in them as she only continue to shed tears with no sound.

Everything, everything was gone. Her last precious adopted father, Mana Walker is gone from this world. To protect her...

Flashback...

_"Mana!Mana!" The young girl called happily for her adopted father, smiling with so much life in her mercury eyes that it could warm the coldest person heart._

_The man named Mana, wearing a tail-coat suit. Keeping a hand on his top hat to prevent it from getting blown away, quickly catch up to the young girl full of worries, "Ellen, please be careful and don't run off on your own!"_

_"I'll be fine, Mana." The young girl, Ellen spoke with reassurance._

_Mana could only sigh and smile broadly. Really his adopted little girl can be so mature, but still be a handful at the same time! But it's the thought that counts._

_Patting Ellen head and ruffling her brown locks to the point her hair is messy, unnoticed to the carriage that was heading toward them in rapid speed. Ellen jumped backwards with each step, then at the edge of the cemented sidewalk. She had tripped and was about to fall on the rapid crowded streets. Mana who was quick enough to realize that the carriage was heading toward Ellen, its' wheel had broken at that moment. Immediately he step forward and grab Ellen as he embrace her in a protective hug against the carriage that had hit the back of Mana head and back. All that was heard was a sharp, sickening crack, of something that had broken inside._

_Those moments to Ellen seemed slow, realization dawn her as she felt Mana and her land on the ground. Slowly, she got herself out his grip and started to shake him with her tiny hands, tears starting to pour already._

_"Mana...?Mana...?" Ellen desperately called her adopted father name, shaking him still. "Onegai...please don't leave me...Wake up, Mana. Wake up!"_

_She felt Mana hand brushing her brown locks gently, a sad and pained smile on the former clown face._

_"Ellen...Don't stop, keep walking...I love you, my only daughter..." Mana said his last words with a smile, his gray eyes turn dim and the eyelids slowly closed. _

_He had ceased to breath, the hand that was previously brush Ellen hair had fall limp next to the girl who had turned limp herself, her face devoid of all emotions and turned dim as well, she was dead while she was still alive. The hot tears continued to pour, unaware of all that was going on around her._

_Mana Walker, her precious adopted father that had accepted her for who she is...had died. _

_And the fault was...her, Ellen Walker the cause of his death._

Flashback ends.

"Oujo-chan. Would you like to revive Mana Walker?" She heard a sing-a-long optimistic voice asking her something.

The small empty figure looked up to find a chubby man with a extremely widening grin stuck on his face. He wore a white suit and purple pants, a black top hat decorated with flowers and holding a pink umbrella that had a carved pumpkin that smiled with a spike on its' head.

She stared dully at the chubby man, not giving much of an answer. What she did not know is the man reaction to her attention to him.

_"Such an angel she is! Why...all that dirt and dust needs to be gone away and her hair comb with new cloths that will suit her! And I sound like Road-chan, but who cares!"_ Was all the man thought of, somewhat hoping that the girl would at least reject his offer and he could always at least bring her along to his home and having his family to dote on her a lot. But what really intrigue the man was her left hand that was covered by a giant mitten, almost like she wanted to hide something.

"...Who are you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

The man just concluded that the girl sounded like an angel as well!

"Why..." The chubby man gave a light bow, holding his top hat to keep it from falling. "I'm the Duke of Millennium, call me Earl~"

"Earl?" She questioned, but it doesn't really matter.

"Yes, that's right. Now what is your name, oujo-chan?" Earl asked for the girl name.

"Ellen...Ellen Walker." She hesitatingly say her name to the Earl.

She didn't care what happens right now...her precious Mana, the only person who had accepted her has died. Without him, the world is nothing more than dull gray.

"Now, Ellen-chan. I'll ask again, 'Would you like to revive Mana Walker?' " The Earl repeated himself, bracing for an answer.

Revive...Mana is what he said?

Can he really do that? Revive her precious Mana and make her world full of colors. But...then Mana wouldn't like that at all, he gave his life to save her...through it was nothing more than guilt she felt when she ever thinks about it, the pain gnawing her heart all over again. What can she do? She wants to see Mana again, her selfish wish...

"...Yes. I want to see father again. " She answered.

* * *

A/N:

Cliffhanger I say. Cliffhanger!DX

And since I have to post this up soon, I decided to leave it at that.

Warning my friends who wish to read this story again...the chapters might be a short by half originally or more, but I'll try to update when I can. I keep losing inspiration here!

Also in a month from now, i have to deal with exams...and I might fail Biology and Spanish since they are weak at the moment... I mean, it's not that bad...but the questions of the Biology test jsut became complicated when we took notes on basic stuff here...Spanish, well I couldn't really tell much difference which word is used! DX

Gah...anyway, hope you enjoy this small bit and bit of chapter here. ^_^ (T_T)

Reviews please!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

Author Note:

Um...Guys, I'm so sorry if I have not updated Musician of Sorrows, Lotus Prince, or Uso.

Mainly it's because I have lost inspiration for it and I would love to update it if I could, but I just can't anymore. I lost it!*cries*

It's been wonderful to see story alerts, favorites and reviews for those stories.

So that's why despite protest, I'm putting the Musician of Sorrows, Lotus Prince and Uso up for adoption. If you wish to adopt the stories, please pm me and we'll discuss it.

Once again, I apologize very much that I could not finish it till the end, that this is not a chapter but a note, that I lost inspiration for Man fanfics and...

I thank you all that have been so patient...

-KuroShiroD.T.

P.S. I have started to obsess with Monochrome Factor.


End file.
